dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Lobo
and Kevin Michael RichardsonIn Lobo: Webseries }} }} Lobo was recognised and feared throughout the galaxy as a persistent master bounty hunter. He lived to ride his space-bike the Hog, along with drinking, fighting, and gambling. When Lobo was on the job, he didn't let anything get in his way. He considered his word to be sacred and unbreakable. Lobo frequently stated, "The Main Man's word is his bond, man." History Meeting Superman Lobo was responsible for killing every other member of his race. He wiped out all life on his entire home planet, Czarnia, later claiming it was his "high school science project" (he gave himself an 'A'), leaving him as the last of his kind. Since then, Lobo has been a mercenary throughout the galaxy, taking on any quarry so long as he got paid. He generally refers to himself as "The Main Man". Because of this, he's made a lot of enemies and extremely few, if any, allies. .]] Not long after Superman made himself known on Earth, Lobo was hired to bring in the universe's last Kryptonian so that the intergalactic Preserver could keep him in safety. Although Lobo was eventually defeated on Earth, Superman pursued the mercenary into space and fell into a trap. Before Lobo could collect, however, he was himself captured by the Preserver by virtue of also being the last of his species. Together, he and Superman broke free while also dealing with some old enemies who had a vendetta against him. In the end, Superman took the animals off the ship to his new Fortress of Solitude, while Lobo was able to claim a bounty from Emperor Spooj. Later on, he crashed in on Queen Maxima, who had been previously trying to make Superman her husband. Lobo declared that he was there to catch the criminal De'Cine, it seemed to arouse Maxima's interest, although nothing apparently ever came of it. The Bet Later on he got involved in a bet with Sunny Jim over who could have sex with Darlene first. Sunny Jim tries to cheat by using knock out gas on her and carrying her off, but was hotly pursued by Lobo. Eventually he caught up with his quarry at the Interstellar Managers Planet and reduced Sunny Jim to a bloody pulp, literally. Later, at Big Ahmet's Hotel, when trying to make out with his Darlene, she escapes and Lobo ends up attracting a hideous tentacled alien instead. Jailbreak Later on, he was hired by Sniff to break his younger brother, Slaz, out of a high security prison called Oblivion Intergalactic Correctional Facility in exchange for Cuban cigars. The mission was complicated by the presence of popular and retired rockstar, Major Snake, who kept Slaz from wanting to leave because of his birthday. In the end, Lobo managed to get Slaz back to his brother, at the expense of killing Snake. Although he got his cigars, he couldn't stop the two brothers from impaling each other in a brotherly hug. Presidential Campaign Beyond other missions, he had a bid for trying to run for President (where exactly, is unknown), which didn't work out well since Lobo is not a good role model for a president by killing Congress Members and Campaign managers. When Pigs Fly Lobo was using over 513.23 credits for useless stuff and didn't pay his bills. As a result, Fat Whutzat the owner of a shop took Lobo's bike. Lobo decides to accept the bounty of a Porkan criminal named Mudboy for twenty thousand credits for paying for the bike, new gear and three nights off with Whutzat's two daughters. Lobo was required to get six flying space penguins and a tracking device from Stumpy's Arms so he can find the Porkan. He finds out his target has been eaten by a gluttonous serpent alien. After forcing the Snake to vomit all his food and Mudboy, he cashed in the bounty. After finding out that the bounty paid off his bills and left no money for him, Lobo blew up Whutzat along with the entire planet, while making off with the Nutcracker Sisters. Justice League .]] When Superman was seemingly killed, Lobo gate crashed into the Watchtower and declared himself the new replacement League member. This action was hotly refuted by the other Leaguers and a fight ensued. After being subdued by the other superheroes, Lobo relented and said he'd join the league, as long as he was in charge. Before things could heat up again, the Leaguers received a report of increased violence in Metropolis due to Superman's absence. The Leaguers decided to let Lobo come along, partially due to the sheer number of thugs running around and partially out of a desire to keep an eye on him instead of leaving him alone in The Watchtower. During the ensuing battle, Lobo revealed in rampant destruction and defeated Kalibak by piling cars on him until he said 'uncle'. The other Leaguers disapproved and forced him to relent. Once Superman showed up, Lobo was fired despite his enthusiasm that "the whole team was together again, all eight of us". Lobo angrily told them to never bother asking for his help, because he wouldn't give it, and rode away. Powers and abilities Native of the planet Czarnia, it is assumed that Lobo possesses all the powers his people from his native planet once had. Although Lobo's strength is close to that of Superman's, he does not possess his invulnerability, having been wounded and even maimed on a number of occasions. But fortunately, his incredible ability to heal several times faster than a human being counteracts that misfortune. Lobo can almost hold his own in a battle against Superman (although every time they fight Superman beats him using his physical strength), and his punches can even send the Man of Steel flying. It's also of interest to note that Lobo apparently does not need to breathe air in order to survive. He has been known to travel through space on his bike, and even jumped on Superman's star cruiser. Lobo can summon his bike with a whistle. Lobo has a well-earned reputation as the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter who always honors his word and always finds his target. Lobo is an excellent hunter/tracker, though whether he was born with these skills or learned them while honing his craft is unknown, at least as far as his DCAU version is concerned. (In the comics, Lobo has a nose like a bloodhound that can literally track a target across the stars.) Appearances * "The Main Man" * "Action Figures" * "Warrior Queen" * "Lobo is a Four Letter Word" * "Market Day" * "Pit Stop" * "It's Fraggin' Time Again" * "Payback Time" * "Bustin' Out of Oblivion" * "Lobo For President" * "Breakout!" * "When Pigs Fly" * "Arms & The Main Man" * "Eat This!" * "Repeating Offender" * "Baby Boom" * "Hereafter" References External links * * Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Mercenaries Category:Superman rogues Category:Individuals proficient in hand-to-hand combat